Finale Fiamma
by LiberatorKen
Summary: Little Tsuna was given Finale Fiamma, an mmo that is said to go on for decades, for his birthday, so he can make 'friends' in the future. Watch as Cielo Cremisi and Tsuna grow, both in-game and out! Parings 2796 and possible pairing later.
1. Prologue- The Flame and The Boy

**Ok this is just to say that I don't own katekyo hitman reborn and that one pairing is going to be 2796 for sure, the most homo pairing i can place is 1869, and thats so that 2796 does not get disturbed, I will probably place 8095 and 5986 later on (Kyoko x Yamamoto and Gokudera x Haru) now lets start with the prologue. **

_ Prologue  
>The flames and the boy<em>

The soon to be 6 year old Tsunayoshi Sawada was sitting in his backyard when his mother yelled

"Tsu-Kun! Papa's home!"

the moment the words left his mother's mouth, he ran inside in a matter of seconds, wanting to greet his father with a giant toothy smile, as he only sees him every few years.

"My Tuna Fish!" Iemitsu yells while holding his arms open for a hug while holding 2 bags- one paper and one plastic-which tsuna probably guessed were his birthday presents.  
>"PAPA!" tsuna yelled,"Me and Mama missed you, but don't worry, I protected mama while you were away!" smiling, while reminiscing back to when he managed to get the big guys with black suits run away.<p>

"Seriously, you have really become strong, but who tried to harm you and your mother though?"

Iemitsu asks his hyper son, wondering whether or not his little tuna fish was telling the truth

"I don't know, but they were big men in black suits, but when I yelled at them while they were holding a black thing while loading these round things, they ran away, I thought I got hurt though because I felt really tired and went to sleep….."

Tired, black suits, big men? It couldn't be…

"W-When was this my little tuna fish?" Iemitsu asks while trying to hide his serious demeanor with a big smile.

"A-About 1 year ago….." Tsuna looks down, hoping his father wasn't mad at him for trying to fight people 3 times his size.

"Is that so…" The tall blonde then remembers that the ninth told him he sent a few people  
>japan last year, to do some 'investigating'. he then moves it aside, thinking it was just a coincidence then moves on to the bags.<p>

"Thanks tsuna, here, your birthday gift."

Iemitsu hands tsuna the bags, and tsuna looks inside, to find a pair of glasses, headphones, glove, game disk. tsuna takes a closer look at the game disk and reads," F-Fin-nale F-Fia-am-ma….. papa, what's this?" Little tsuna asks with a curious look on his face

'Oops, you weren't supposed to see the disk, but thats for when you need to gain friends when you need them the most, and the game goes for the gloves, the laptop that you use right now will be used with your new headphones, and the glasses are so you don't tire your eyes while using your laptop." Iemitsu explains, lying about the glasses, as they would be used for when Tsuna would enter his 'expertise' in the future.

"Thanks dad!" taking the headphones and glasses up, while leaving the disk and gloves to his mother for future use, as he fears he might lose them

~In the dining room~

The table was quiet, as tsuna was trying out his glasses and headphones.

2 minutes and the silence continues, until Nana decides to break the two parents silence,

"S-So, you plan to let him in the mafia, don't you…." she looks down, sad that she can't interfere or stop her darlings decision.

"Yeah, i'm sorry, but this has to be done incase the 4 candidates can't take the Vongola throne."

"Yes, I understand, but I don't want him to take the underground route." Nana looks down, worried for her son's future, as she remembers when she was attacked while on a date with Iemitsu.

"Nana, when those Big men showed up, what happened to tsuna?" Iemitsu asked, trying to keep a conversation, while extremely curious on how his small fish managed to make the mafia members run away.

"Well, the big men came, tsu-kun ran in front of me and then i thought i saw some small flames, and then the big guys walked away, while whispering to a phone,' Mission Finished, rumors confirmed'."

After the sentence escaped her mouth, she realized the meaning of her words, and so did Iemitsu,  
>"Sooo, he actually has a flame….." grabbing his phone to contact the ninth, he calls and explains the situation, before running out of the house yelling," I NEED TO PICK SOMEONE UP SO I'LL BE RIGHT BACK."<p>

"Tsuna! Come down! Your grandpa's coming soon!"Nana yells while waiting for the young brunette, some how knowing that his father would be back as fast as he ran out of the door.

"Where's granpa!" Tsuna yells.

-ring ring ring-

"that's him and your father I bet." Understanding that her husband was fast when in complete rush mode.  
>Nana moves towards the door and opens it, revealing an old man that was breathing hard, and an even more perspired father.<p>

"Aaaah, hello again nana, and I presume you are the young Sawada Tsunayoshi, happy birthday, and I want to give you this." He hands tsuna a small orange ring  
>"thanks?" tsuna says, while wearing a confused face<p>

"that my little grandson, will help you in the future."

"thanks granpa!" tsuna yells while slipping on the ring on his middle finger.

"Yes, now lets get you to sleep for your first day of being 6." he puts his index finger on tsuna's forehead, and ignites his finger with a small flame and then looks towards the 2 parents

"this is the least I can do for you, so you may live a normal life… for now."

"thanks" Iemitsu says then quietly says, "lets eat, and save some for tsuna."

"yeah" Nana whispers, happy that her child has a bit more time for peace  
>they all move towards the table to begin dinner<p>

_ ~8 years later~_  
>"heh, it's time, for the sky to rise."<br>A brunette says starting his computer up  
><em><br>Thus the story of Sawada Tsunayoshi and the legendary Cielo Cremisi begin their journey in Finale Fiamma Online._

**A/N  
>I hope you guys liked my first chapter, this is just for fun, but I am a bit serious, so please review so I know how to update this fanfiction, as I type, I also have 2 other projects that i'm working on, so expect those to be up in 2 weeks to a month. I should be able to update this weekly if I know where to pull this along. thank you for reading and I hope to hear from you all soon, and even more in the future. Bye (0w0)- Zone<strong>


	2. The Bloody Sky, or The Crimson Sky

**A/N hey there :D  
>I present to you, Finale Fiamma chapter 2 and that as stated both in summary, last chapter, and now, this will have a 2796 pairing, and I will make this as hetero as possible, but I<strong>_** CAN**_** live with 1869, so if it does come down to it, then yes….. 186****9**** will be involved(I'm male goddammit, a straight one at that, and I still can't believe I can stand typing up homo shiz) any way on to the the REAL chapter 1**

_ Chapter 1  
>The bloody sky, or the crimson sky?<em>

~present~

-_click-  
>-poof-<br>-Briiii-_

"Please enter Username and Password"

"The27thX, Password is Hiiie."

"... Username and Password confirmed- sending data to server-"  
>"Welcome back"<p>

A blondish-brownish haired avatar looks at his hand, then subsequently grabs something from his pocket, revealing a pair of gloves with the roman numeral 'X' engraved on them.

"murmurs throughout the town can be heard with the topics of 'look, it's him' and 'seriously, the bloody sky!' "

**First thing I hear and it's that the bloody sky has returned, when my name is obviously Crimson Sky, god, is this a result of beating that cloud dude, he barely even got hurt, yet he still said it was 'his defeat'.**

Cielo Cremisi then continues to walk, now ignoring all the comments, heads towards a dungeon that was around 5 levels higher than himself, as very hard dungeons will be higher than your own level, even if you are at the max level, and somehow beats the dungeon with no sweat in the timespan of 7 minutes then notices a red haired man was walking in his direction, but ignores him, believing that the man was just going to walk past him, but was proven wrong when the man asked for a match.

**I guess it's ok, I haven't had a PvP match in a while so why not, at least if I lose some of this attention might disappear.**

_**Cremisi POV~**_  
>"Fine, I want to have a challenge, just don't bore me." I reply, accepting the red haired man's request, allowing my normally deep hazel-colored change into a burning orange, as if it was the flame that would be the representation of my life line.<p>

"Trust me I don't bore." His response was the one I wanted, whether he could back it up or not was what I wanted to find out

"Alright red head, start." I say while putting up a martial arts stance

"Yes, lets."

I notice red head reach into his pockets, and taking out a few sticks of dynamite, then throwing them faster than I could escape them, though I come out unschathed because of my _'Fire Wall'.  
><em>

With my _Fire Wall _up, I then motion my hands to allow the _Fire Wall _to expand, and as a result, consume the poor red head, dude didn't know what I could do, since that was only _30% _percent of my strength, since I place myself in 'Teacher Mode' so the fight would be it would be interesting.

'Is that all?" I ask in a condescending tone

"Like hell!" He then motions to his character screen, turning off his own 'Teacher Mode' allowing him 100% of his actual ability.

"Oh, this might actually be a challenge" I then do the same,disabling 'Teacher Mode' for the remainder of the fight.

"Oy, red head, how long should I let this match last?"I ask, wanting to know how long I can drag this til I just knock him out with a strong heavy combo.

"I plan to end this in seconds." Reaching for even more dynamite, he throws them, while setting up a strange arrow, which, if I wasn't as skilled as I was, would probably take out half my health.

"You're strong,but the outcome of this fight will be the one with the larger resolve, and despite my attitude, my resolve is easily twice as much as your's, but you deserve a grand loss! Let us enter the crimson sky!"

I enter a standby pose while allowing dark orange-red flames to surround my body,"_Operation X ver. Gaia!_" I yell out, allowing head to see the larger form of my _Fire Wall_, which then consumes my opponent, who has gained my respect.

After the smoke from my _'Operation'_ clears, sparkling lights appear showing 'Winner-Cielo Cremisi'

"Amazing….." I hear from my newly defeated opponent

"Hey red head, what's your name, I think calling you red head is disrespectful, as you were quite the strong opponent."I click a few buttons and then a small pop-up appears on the red head's screen.

"F-For now, you can call me 'DynaStorm', and cielo, can I call you Primo?"

"Ehh. why Primo? why not just 'Cielo' or something."

"You were the first to beat me, so I want to call you Primo!" Storm says, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Fine, but were friends right?"

"But if we make a guild, I want to call you boss sometimes, since you are above me." He says proud, as he knows of someone of a higher level than his own

"No, before being a boss, I want to be your friend, times are desperate, and I need as many friends as I can get." I smile a warm smile, my eyes now back to their hazelnut features.

"O-Of course, I would love to be your friend Primo." I guess I'll never be able to get rid of the primo title

"Thanks, now I have to go, I need to take care of something." I wave, before logging out.

"A friend before a boss, huh…." The red headed wonder known as 'DynaStorm' feels warm, as if acceptance had knocked on his door and moved in to his heart of a home.

He looks around, then finally logs out, hoping that his next meeting was as kind as this one.

_~IRL~  
><em>"Tsu-Kun, come down! We have a visitor" Nana Sawada yells, hoping to get the youth's attention

"Yeah Kaa-San, one second." He removes the glasses and runs down to be greeted by a high-pitched voice

"Ciaossu, It's nice to meet you Tsunayoshi Sawada, I'm reborn, the world's greatest hitman, and your new tutor." The small baby in a suit states, while a green chameleon licks Tsuna's face

"..." Tsuna then digests what was just said then responds with,

"WHAT!"

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the new chapter, please review, and I hope to see you soon  
>But first, now with reborn's entrance, you should be able to guess what's next, but I bet you can't , because I am the author….. an unofficial one at that… alright i'll shut up about that now. Also, I'll try to find a way to make chrome's entrance as early as possible, maybe even before Mukuro's. Now, let me give you my goodbyes, as though we were close friends *cough*BAIBAI- Zone<strong>


	3. Reborn, The Stalker, and a Storm?

**A/N hey there everyone Gokudera will appear in chapter 4, as a spectator, or will actually fight tsuna! Now, with the introduction of reborn,the mafia part of the story is beginning, how does Nana feel about this, Find out now, in todays chapter of Finale Fiamma( Was that how DBZ do it? who cares on to the chapter**

**CrimsonSkyTamer, teacher mode is something similar to the thing used in log horizon to allow a player to lower their level for another player, but in this case it is used as a way to lower the level, and fight another person using that their teacher mode, so think of it as if Finale Fiamma had level 100 as a cap, then level 30 would be 30% of Tsuna's max power or current level's max power(Probably should have stated that the guardians will all somehow have max cap characters. and thank you for being my first reviewer :D oh yeah, does this make you Tsuna's owner?**

**ShadouRyu-kun yeah, I'll try to do better for the fight scenes, I just wish I knew how to take my time, but I will try to give around 2 chapters a week(if I can keep it up, and know what direction I should point everyone in) or 1 chapter a day from friday to sunday**

_Chapter 2-_

Reborn,The Stalker, and a Storm?

~Nana POV~

"What"  
><em><strong><br>Why is Tsu-Kun yelling, and did I hear reborn?  
><strong>_  
>my face paled, as I slowly got up and weakly walked towards reborn and Tsu-Kun<p>

"Aww, you must be reborn, my husband has spoke of you so much!" I smile while thinking,_** yeah, in between his tears and his whines of 'their taking away my tuna fish!'  
><strong>_  
>"Ahh, it's nice to meet you, I'm Dame-Tsuna's tutor, and he is going to take up the Decimo title, as you know, your husband has informed you, but from the looks of it, has hidden it from his son.<p>

"Ohhh yes, he did, and so did I, we wanted to protect him for a little longer until the day he began his training, so now our work here is done, but we will still watch over him, and provide the necessities he needs, that _was _in the contract for allowing him to become Vongola Decimo, right?" I smile, leaking out a small murderous intent in the case they say no

"Yes of course, but I will be staying in dame-tsuna's room so thank you, now we must begin, so if you'll excuse us." He walks past me while dragging tsuna, cursing that even he can't survive a woman's fury,

"Please survive, tsu-kun, both me and your father want you to live, even if it costs us our lives."

I whisper to myself, in hopes of calming down the anger brought upon by our bloodline  
>"But he should be fine, he is going to be a great leader, he is Tsunayoshi Sawada." I giggle softly, knowing my baby was going to be fine.<p>

_~Tsuna Pov~  
><em>**  
>Mom <strong>_**knew**_** why dad was gone all the time? and I'm supposed to become Vongola Decimo, just what is going on!  
><strong>  
>"From the look on your face, i'm guessing you have no idea what's going on, and it's no surprise that your mother knew, she was part of the mafia."<p>

This baby! How the hell is he reading my mind, and wait, mafia, I'm SUPPOSED TO BECOME A MAFIA BOSS!

I mentally yell, putting the pieces together

'And no , I'm not reading your mind, you're just easy to read, and the mafia boss part? yeah, that's going to be you're profession, alongside rocket science and medals for literature, because that is another result of your training, as a mafia boss must be elegant,strong, and strategical."

The baby finished, explaining a part of his training

"Ok, ok, but question, is this Decimo position better than my father's?"  
>I ask, while a plan slowly brews within my head<p>

"Yeah, far better, but why do you ask?"  
><strong><br>so he knew I was planning something, this baby is really smart, I guess he wasn't joking about being a hitman.  
><strong>  
>"If so, then my father, Iemitsu Sawada, must retire once I become that Vongola Decimo guy, if not, then you'll never have me as Vongola Decimo, and he will never see my face ever again, that is, if he wants to say no." I explain mischievously, hoping that my father would return for my mother, and he would explain more about our bloodline or anything at all<p>

"Fine, that should not be too hard to accomplish, and maybe some of that special poison the varia has might bring him down long enough for us to drag him back here."Reborn notes down in a small notebook.

"But why do you want your father home, he was never a real father figure for you?" Reborn asks

"Simple, mom and dad is equal to a calm and serene household while i'm away, I won't have to come home and visit my mom and see her in tears about dad anymore, and dad will be able to protect mom in my stead, and trust me, my mom misses the guy- BADLY." I go back in my mind to a moment when I came home from school to see my mother weeping in front of my fathers photo

"Understandable" reborn responds while thinking,

'he has a good boss quality, caring for his family, even if what is needed to make them happy brings him harm'

"Thanks, but when do we start?"I ask before looking at the clock, and start to get ready for school.

"You're getting ready? It's only 6,I though you get to school late?" Reborn asks

"Yeah I do, I just hide and get there late so that the attention I get stays the same, instead of increasing because of 'Dame-Tsuna is actually on time, I bet he's going to cheat his test today or something.'"

"Interesting, alright, from the looks of it, you're ready for school, right?" reborn began to grin while gears began moving in his head

"Y-Yeah" As I look at reborn, I start to feel scared and immediately begin to walk away, until I freeze in my steps as reborn says,

"Go Die" reborn pulls the trigger of the gun aimed at me

**W-What's this, I feel calm, yet I feel like I'm going to die, man, I'm going down like this, you've got to be kidding me, I really regret not being able to ask anyone out or fall in love  
><strong>

All of a sudden my heart starts pumping, and the wound from the bullet miraculously heals itself, I begin walking calmly out the door, clothed and everything….wait, did reborn just looked shocked? , Who cares, I seriously need to get to school now, and I think I should ask Sasagawa-chan out? what's going on? oh crap the time!

"Alright, I'm going now!" I leave as I hear reborn mutter,

"How, why is he in Hyper Dying Will Mode? Why isn't he going mad? I'll ask that idiot Iemitsu later, this makes it easier for me anyway."

~Reborn's POV~  
><em> but I wonder what his dying will is, it should still execute his dying will, so I better follow and see what happens<br>_I run after my new student, to see him about to say something, I continue to listen to find out if this is because of his dying will.

~Tsuna POV~  
>"Sasagawa Kyoko" I say as I look towards an auburn haired teen<p>

"Oh, Tsuna-kun, good morning" The auburn hair girl smiles while waving at tsuna

"Would you like to go out with me?"

**WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING, I'M GOING TO DIE FROM HER FANBOYS IF THIS CONTINUES!**_**  
><strong>_

_**Hurry, the alleyway, there's someone there, he's probably s**_**talking Kyoko  
>STALKER, I better get him before he causes any trouble<strong>

I run towards said alleyway, only to find Kensuke Mochida, an upperclassman

"You, why are you stalking Kyoko-chan!" I yell, angry that someone might hurt a precious person who actually treats me nice

"Me? Stalk kyoko chan? you must be paranoid, I would never do such a thing, Though isn't it sad that poor kyoko-chan was asked to be the girlfriend of Dame-Tsuna, it would be your fault if she loses her popularity. And I'm sure she's embarrassed, and for that, I shall punish you. So I, the great and elegant Kensuke Mochida, challenge you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, to a kendo match, but as I am an experienced kendoka, If you get one point on me you win!"

**Pointless, I'll just decline, though i would be interesting to see how I fare now after my special training from Finale Fiamma.  
><strong>

As I'm about to reject his fight, he adds in," And the winner will get Kyoko-chan!" He smirks, thinking it would be an easy win.

After that, I just broke, treating a person as a prize was downright inhuman, and I plan to teach him that.

As Kyoko was about to interject, I say

"I'm sorry kyoko… Fine, Mochida-senpai, I accept your challenge, but I have no plan to take the prize!" Everyone around me gives an astonishing look, wondering why would I give up the prize, despite just asking out kyoko a few minutes ago.

"I believe it is inhumane to do such a thing and place a living being as a prize for a small fight, Thats just treating Kyoko-san like a doll!" I yell, and a dangerous orange aura is emitted from my body, alongside my orange eyes that looked like they were a gaze hardened by steel, piercing Mochida-senpai's eyes.  
>"G-Good" Mochida-senpai says, somewhat surprised by my sudden change in attitude,<p>

"In the gym, after school, 2 days from now!"

"Fine." I walk away and kyoko runs up to me to give me her 'answer'.

"Before you say anything, nevermind what I said earlier, that was just a stupid attempt to bring me to life again, But thank you for caring about my question." I walk away to look for reborn, leaving a shocked auburn girl confused.

"So, Dame-Tsuna, you want to take the next 2 days off to train a little?"

The toddlers eyes were piercing, but was worth it to show someone that every being had worth.  
>"Yes, please, I need to do this, not only so I can become stronger to protect those around me, but also so you have a decent reason to train me into Vongola Decimo."<p>

I look at reborn with a steel gaze before pointing to a game system,

"This morning, you were wondering about the game, right?"

Reborn looked at me and said,

"Yeah, tell me, why do you have _Finale Fiamma _only a select few people can obtain the game outside the mafia world nowadays, and I doubt you were able to get it, as they know who you are, the sellers."

I remember the day I was given the game and then decided to explain to reborn how I was able to get the game.

"So thats how you got it, you decided to play it 3 years ago, and now you're at the max level? "

"Yeah, but when I was playing it, I felt more confidence, and the people around me were kind, but what was the true purpose of the game?"

reborn sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide anything from his student, as his Hyper Intuition activated again,  
>"Well, the original aim was so that we could find good candidates for mafia members, while growing the abilities of the current mafia members, the game is not played by new players of the overworld, but of the underworld, as only mafia members have the ability to purchase the game. Nowadays, the mafias of the underworld controls the secret server use, while disguising themselves within the guilds of the game. No one realizes the problem because the new players entering each month."<p>

"Do you know some of the high ranking players of the game?" I decide to ask, hoping the answer to my question would be in reborn's mind

"Yeah, a few" reborn says nonchalantly

"Then, who is DynaStorm?" I ask

"DynaStorm".. Reborn froze after finsihing the pronunciation , realizing the player in question was Gokudera Hayato, an untameable storm, who was famous in the underground he decided to leave tsuna in the dark, by maximizing and using all his remaining stealth abilities to do so

"Sorry, but he isn't high enough on my list for me to know who it is, but why do you ask?,

" I thought he was strong, before you got here I have a PvP match with him, and he was amazing, in the end we became friends, so I thought it would be great tomeet him in real life, surprisingly he calls me Primo." I begin to laugh

Reborn froze once more,  
>'The untameable storm was tamed! By this young child, impossible! Anyway, gathering his guardians should be easy if he can tame that storm, for now, his training will be later and I'll call Shamal to send over gokudera at once.'<p>

Reborn looks at me seriously before saying,"I'm going to make a call so we can begin our training later, alright."

"U-Understood." I fumble, scared of what hellish training reborn might have in store.

I walk away back into the comfort of my bedroom.

~Reborn POV~  
>I grab leon and transform him into a phone, a press of few buttons,<br>"Hey, Shamal, it's me, I need you to send over Hayato. Immediately "

"OF COURSE!" A smile on shamals face was wide, a little to wide  
>"Anything for you reborn!, and I must thank you, that child has been hindering my chances on grabbing a cute ojou-chan!."<p>

"Yeah yeah I don't care just send him over her by tomorrow, and have his papers ready and an apartment ready alright.'

"No problem reborn!" Shamal hangs up, and I move towards tsuna,and begin his training.

**A/N thanks for reading! anyway, this and chapter 4 will be released on the same day, and tsuna's training will be skipped, but refrences of his training will be included in his and mochida's fight, please review, and I'll see you soon :3- Zone**


	4. The So Called Dame?

_**A/N  
>'BEFORE SCHOOL RELEASE ACHIEVEMENT GET!'<br>hey guys sorry for the late release i was playing elsword... Not much of an excuse really... Anyway tsuna's match with mochida is about to begin with someone making their grand entrance! Now lets start!**_

_Chapter 4  
>The so called dame?<em>

~Kendo Match Arrival~

_~Tsuna POV~_

"Thank you, reborn." _I look at the infant, smiling while holding the bokken, tightening my grip, to not only teach mochida-senpai that people are not prizes, and to get back on all the years from bullying_"

"You're welcome, but you don't need to, it is my job" The baby responds, knowing that his part of the job has begun, and I would display only _10 percent_ of my total strength, and if I needed to rely on even 11 percent, my training would be quadrupled , and I would probably never see a proper light of day until the Battle for the Vongola Rings. Just the thought of it was flushing all the color on my face, but, that is the price I have to pay for my spartan training from hell.

"Yeah, don't worry, my dance will be my repayment for your training." I proclaim, walking out wearing a standard kendo uniform, carrying the kendo armor guards within my large backpack.

I yell to my mom,"Bye!" before I leave, which leaves her curious wondering why I was wearing a kendo uniform while holding a large backpack, but dismissing the items as my newfound hobby

I walk out the house and walk down the usual road, but while walking, to my surprise, 2 familiar figures appear beside me, which were none other than Kyoko Sasagawa and Kurokawa Hana.

We continue to walk towards the gym, until Kyoko breaks the silence by cheering me on with a cute,"Tsuna Fight!" while punching her fist in the air, leaving me dumbfounded.

"Uhh, thanks, but aren't you supposed to be mad at me or something, I did agree to that idiots rules?" I ask, in hopes that they would be calm, but Kurokawa-san seemed genuinely pissed.

"Of course! I'm not getting mad because that idiot has really been stalking us, or more specifically kyoko, but he should stop if you win, though I don't expect much from THE Dame-Tsuna." She answers in an annoyed tone, but still placing some hope within me and the match. Hearing this, I smile, glad that someone who thought I was a Dame, could put their hope within me, though I may just be a last resort to stop his stalking.

"Trust me, in times like this, anyone will show their actually worth,ranging from dame's and boss', so please, all the other ideas everyone has had, please, decimate them to oblivion, and I will do so similarly with Mochida-senpai." Shocked by my words, she slowly nods her head in understanding.

~The Gym~  
>We finally reach the gym, and I begin to equip my kendo gear, preparing for my first ever kendo match.<p>

After I finish changing, Mochida-senpai walks to me and begins to speak to explain the rules and such, "I'm surprised you showed up, I expected you to put your tail between your legs and run, but I guess even a Dame has his high-points."

Slightly angered by his starting sentence, I simply reply,  
>"Today is the day I begin to abandon the facade of Dame-Tsuna, I'll show you my true worth, right now." I then allow my eyes to burn a bright orange alongside a faded red<p>

"Good, now the rules will be like any kendo match, but there is a 6 minute time limit, and you only need to score one point on me, and we each get 1 time out."  
>"Alright, simple enough, now, let's get started." We walk towards the the mat, going into out preferred stances.<p>

**A/N ok this will be my first fight scene I will try to expand on, so don't expect too much thank you. there will also be minimal dialogue during all fight scenes, so I don't get too confused.**

Mochida-senpai takes a large step, initiating our battle, though I simply side-step, placing a fair amount of distance, leaving him unbalanced. I then allow him to recover from his small stumble, then charge obtaining one point.

I look towards the referee and realize he is not raising the flag, I also take notice he is part of the kendo club, meaning that he was probably told not to raise the flag.

I then use this to my advantage and revenge, then telling myself,  
>"so far, 5 percent of my strength has been used, so now I i'll double it, so 10 percent it is."<p>

I slowly walk towards Mochida, quickly hitting him, making it seem that I never hit him, but leaving a wound that would easily stab him in the back sooner or later.

He charges at me once more, but stops midway clenching his stomach. Fainting.  
>I rush towards him, trying to wake him up, but as I try to reach for him, he is shot with a <em><strong>Purple Bullet.<br>**_

I slowly back away, in hopes of not seeing what I believe may occur, but to my demise, occurs nonetheless. His Kendo armor disappears leaving him only with the uniform and bokken.

He recklessly charges at me, but at a speed which I was unable to counter, cornering me.  
>He begins to use his bokken to lash out at me at a speed which I can barely see if not for reborn's training.<p>

I look to everyone in the sidelines muttering,'what happened to mochida?' or,' Is that really Dame-Tsuna? He could never do this, not even in P.E.!'

I turn back to the situation at hand, unable to think, but somehow place the words,'Reborn, don't shoot me, I'll handle this, it'll be questionable if both of us faint and go crazy'.

Reborn looks down on me from a nearby window, slowly muttering,"If that is your wish, my dear student, just win, and live." tilting his fedora down, as a sign he is serious.

After hearing reborn's answer to my wish, I continue to dodge the reckless Mochida-senpai flurry of sword swings, barely dodging them, one nearly grazing my chest armor.

I try to arrange my thoughts in the short time span I have to find the weakness of the Special Bullet, though, as I continue to think, Mochida strikes on my head, the purple aura surrounding him still, leaving me on the floor.

I quickly claw for my Bokken, then hit him on his chest protector, rapidly running around mochida hitting him with every step, using sky flames to balance myself.  
>In one last ditch attempt, Mochida charges at me, replacing the bokken for an actual metal sword that was a decoration for the kendo club.<p>

I calmly look at his movements, though struggle to avoid the swift slices, with some cutting my hair. No one interfered as there were two possible results if they did, one would be that they would be hurt, and if they did not interfere, they had a belief that I would disappear and not return to Namimori.

But to their dismay, the second result was not going to occur anytime soon, as I start to dodge Mochida wit ease as his movement became more predictable. I was hesitant, but side-step once more to avoid the sword, hitting him in the back, knocking him out.

Everyone looks at me with looks that just yelled,' …. how did he, I don't even...'  
>I look at everyone and chuckle at their appearence before walking to kyoko for a conversation that I needed to have,"Hey, Sasagawa-chan" I smile, hoping she wasn't mad at me for putting her up as a prize<p>

"Hello, Tsuna-kun….." She had a stunned look, wondering what I would say next.

"I'll say this again, you won't be the prize as long as i'm around, but my guess is that you're wondering how I even won in the first place." She looks at me while pouting, with a faint blush appearing, though I ignore the blush, knowing that she would truly fall for someone in a few months, how I know, I don't know, guess it's the intuition reborn always talks about..

Ahh, really sorry, but I have to got, I have a few issues to fix." I smile once again, before running out and heading to where reborn was.

"Hey, reborn, come out, we have something to talk about." II yell in the playground, knowing that the baby was around there.

"Amazing, to think you know where to find me despite beginning your training only two days ago.

Now, I'm guessing you saw the bullet as well, right?" Reborn asks, with a grim expression on his face.

"Yeah, those are the same one from Finale Fiamma's last event. They did the exact same thing as they did in the game." I then remember when I first read their description of the items

_'Behold! To start off the introduction's for the newest dungeon, we present every gun or cannon wielding warrior with 20 bullets, or cannon balls if you're using a cannon! These bullets/cannon balls are capable of powering up all team mates with a mixture of all flames, with mist and cloud flames being the most influential, now use them to the fullest so even the dark can be your ally!'  
><em>

A loud ringing is heard, and reborn reaches for his phone, and answers,  
>"Reborn here, yeah, hmm, WHAT!" Reborn has a shocked look, but one with slight fear,<p>

"C-Continue…. alright, look for the family who might be causing this, I'll continue with my part over here so we can end this quickly." Reborn hangs up, looking at me,

"_Finale Fiamma_ was hacked yesterday…."

_**Finale Fiamma**_**… HACKED! Damn it, whether this is a coincidence or not seems pretty vague. Why would they hack the system if they wanted to learn how to make the bullet, unless….  
><strong>

"Ne, reborn, was the bullet within the game coding, or was it an actual bullet with all the properties of a prototype bullet…" I ask, waiting for the obvious answer to arrive,

"Yes, it was a prototype bullet, of Vongola's Dying Will Bullet, It didn't go well, so we had to scrap it and start anew, we weren't expecting a person to steal the bullet's information, let alone bypass our security."

He held another grim look, knowing that Vongola, and many other famiglia's would be destroyed if they had managed to mass produce the bullet, since the Dying Will Bullet can only work with people of containing large flames. For them, it was a safety precaution so people with small flames wouldn't kill themselves with it.

I look towards reborn," Hey reborn, you have a _Finale Fiamma_ account, right?"

"Of course I do, why do you want to know, we are in the middle of a real world problem not a game one." Reborn says, thinking that only the real world will be affected by this revelation.

"It's using an in-game bullet, You guys might be able to create an item to counter it, while me and a friend look for the one who probably hacked _Finale Fiamma_, or at least players who might know the identities of the hackers, since the rumor's should be going around right now."

"I see what you want to do," reborn's face creates a frown

"Fine, it might be our only option to find the hacker, but we should find you a guardian." A large helicopter begins to appear in the sky, with a person dropping out of the helicopter, landing near me and reborn," And looks like he has arrived, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I would like you to meet Gokudera Hayato."

A silver haired, green-eyed teenager walks towards Tsuna with a ,"Tch" showing his obvious dislike for the brunette

"Nice to meet you, Gokudera-Kun, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, I hope we can get along." I begin to smile one of my signature calming smile, with a response of,

"Reborn, is this really Vongola Decimo? He looks way too weak."

**Ouch, that hurts  
><strong>"Yes, Hayato, this is Vongola Decimo, and he can wipe the floor with you." Reborn begins to grin, knowing that a provoked gokudera would equal a fight between the the two teens.

"Reborn, don't flatter me, I just started training…." I look at reborn, hoping that I'm not challenged by Gokudera.

"Fight me, I'll prove to everyone that you're not supposed to be Decimo, my friend is."

**Friend? I would like to meet anyone who could control this guy. And I was hoping to avoid the fight, well, from reborn's face, I don't have any say in this.  
><strong>

"Alright, not much I can do in this situation anyway"Reborn grinned thinking,

'two friends who don't even realize they're friends, this will make it perfect, because if Tsuna wins, which he will, Gokudera will respect Tsuna before he respects _Cielo Cremisi_.'

**A/N Hey there, this is the first time i tried to make an actual fight sequence, and gokudera makes his first (IRL) appearance, please review and tell me how to improve on this. My bet is you all know who gokudera wants to be decimo is. See you next week?**


	5. Authors Note (I'm So Sorry QWQ)

_**A/N  
>Hey there guys, sorry I haven't updated (QWQ) I've been really lazy, yes,that really is no excuse, but this is here so I can make some things clear<strong>_

1- With the introduction of the purple bullet (Name Yet To Be Decided) Tsuna will of course be shot with it is how the cliche will go, tis to be expected xD

2-When chrome is introduced I plan to make her a cold type of person at first,  
>Then let her warm up, and along the lines, fall for tsuna, hence the 2796.<p>

3- I will still update, I just have to go over the chapters thoroughly so I can continue, as I don't believe leaving gaps is a good thing.(Which will most likely be this story's case XD)

4- Lastly, is whether or not I will actually be able to update this Fiction on a regular basis, as my laziness proceeds me, and I still talk to my friends.

5-If you want to contact me, just PM me, and please suggest Idea's for other fanfics, as unhealthy that may be for someone who is currently making one, I still crave the need to write a chapter or two. So if you can, PM me, and I'll get to it, and hopefully like the idea (I'm very biased :3)

So, all in all, Im sorry for not updating, and very sorry for those who just read this fiction, and actually want to see more, so for that I plead for you forgiveness  
>Anyway, I hope to see you all soon, and in no way is this fiction going to be dropped, I'm just thinking on my next move is all, once more, I'll see you in the next chapter that god knows when will be released, but most likely late march AT MOST.<p>

_**Zone **_


End file.
